jmchoultfandomcom-20200214-history
Good King Iventyde
Good King Iventyde (215 AW-258 AW) was the first king of unified Imyril from 240 AW to his death in 258 AW. He has since become a martyr of Imyril, with statues of him in the Old King Hills, Calahdris and in almost every major settlement in Imyril. He reigned for a total of 18 years, a seemingly small reign compared to his successors. Biography Early life Aethelias Iventyde was born in Cadris, the future site of Calahdris, in 215 AW to Gethelin Iventyde (180 AW-220 AW) and his wife Teryila. Aethelias was an only child, and grew up in Cadris with his grandmother the wise and mentoring High Carlin Wendorial Iventyde (143 AW-220 AW). Rise to power On his thirty-fifth birthday, Aethelias took his role as governor of Cadris and called upon all the other lords and ladies with a plan to unify Imyril under a king and crown. This was met with much debate, although many too agreed with Aethelias. The common flaw was that if Imyril were to become a kingdom it would make itself aware to the other kingdoms and vulnerable to invasion. Yet a vote was held, and with some tactical persuasion Aethelias won the vote, becoming the first "king" of Imyril. Reign As his first act, Aethelias renamed Cadris "Calahdris", and ushered in a golden age for Imyril as a fledgling kingdom. This earned him the name "Good King Iventyde" for his saintly and patriotic reputation gathered over his years as king. His son Aedryn was born in 240 AW, the same year Aethelias became king, and the boy was nurtured as his heir. Despite his reign of prosperity and benefit, Iventyde's was strangely short lived compared to his successors. He died in 258 AW, widely rumored to have been poisoned by his rivals, and the crown fell into the hands of his son Prince Aedryn. Legacy In the years that followed his reign and death, Good King Iventyde was looked on as a saint and a hero of Imyril. His great-great grandson King Tryadrin built a statue of him in Calahdris, along with King Aedryn and Tryadrin's father Torthen. King Harroden built a statue in the Old King Hills alongside one of Aedryn. During the reign of King Harroden IV Good King Iventyde was immortalized in Iventyde Day; an annual day were the kings of Imyril are celebrated. Rumors around his death Although Iventyde wasn't exactly young when he died, though he was only forty-three; it is commonly debated on the cause of Iventyde's death, with many believing it was far from natural. In 257 AW Iventyde held a banquet, inviting his detractors from his election as king in 240 AW as a sign of respect and good will. Historians argue that one of his rivals, possibly Lord Cardolis Tor'Andrevine (213 AW-260 AW) and others poisoned Iventyde's food and drink by holding his chefs hostage. Others argue that it was not prolonged poisoning, that Iventyde retained a hunting injury and his doctors purposefully neglected and poorly treated to wound, leading to an infection that caused his death. This is debatable considering Iventyde was injured in 245 AW, and an infection would take a few months not several years to spread. Martyrdom During his reign, Iventyde's descendant Aenar II commissioned the Imyril church to make Iventyde a martyr of the kingdom, which was granted. A portrait of Iventyde was created for the Prior's Chapel in Calahdris. }} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: both; width: 75%; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background:#000000}}" |'Kings of Imyril' |- | style="font-size: 90%; padding: 0.5em 1em" |Good King Iventyde • Aedryn • Torthen • Tryadrin • Aedryn II • Andyrn • Theolas • Theodrin • Theolien • Aeothiel • Theodras • Theodreg • Theothor • Theyrodras • Theyrodir • Theyolias • Theydrion • Theyrodain • Harroden • Harroden II • Aethris • Harroden III • Narthenon • Aegelion • Aedryn III • Aegelias • Aegelias II • Theyrodain II • Theyrodas • Theyrodas II • Harroden IV • Aethor • Aethor II • Aegelion II • Aethrain • Aethrain II • Aedren • Aegelion III • Aedryn IV • Aethrain III • Aenar • Aenar II • Aethore • Aedrel • Aethore II • Narthenon II • Cuiranios • Cuiranion • Cuirindis • Cuiranion II • Taunoth Turinglos • Taunoth Taugriom • Taunoth Menevthlas • Taunoth Aedriys • Taunoth Haranios • Uthagrim • Uthagron • Uthandor • Uthagar • Uthandril • Tragorn • Aedric |}